Scripting languages may be found in various environments. For example, many Internet browsers have a scripting language that allows a Web page to customize its behavior based on user input or other data. Scripting languages may also be found in environments outside of Internet browsers. One issue with scripting languages is that they can be slow—especially on startup and possibly with each execution—compared to conventional programs that have been compiled.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.